From Past to Present
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Kurama Finds his old partner reincarnated among the living as a former enemy's sister. FEMALE KURONUE.


From Past to Present

By Silverwolf

Kuronue lies across the couch. Karasu looks at his younger sister.

Karasu: Why so quiet?

Kuronue: Can't go anywhere so I'm playing couch monkey.

Karasu: You need to get out of here and have some fun.

Karasu: Mom wouldn't let me go anywhere. She never has. I don't think it'd start now.

Kuronue: She will. You'll see.

Kuronue: Okay. I really think you're out of it.

Karasu walks out of the room after running his fingers through her tailed knee length raven hair. She doesn't say a word as she hears Karasu enter the room.

Karasu: Mom said you could go. You ready?

Kuronue glances around.

Kuronue: If I'm supposed to get all dressed up you can forget it. I don't dress for anyone's attention.

Karasu (playing with the rubber band in her hair): Always blue when you always wear black.

Kuronue: I like it that way.

Karasu: Don't change, ever.

Kuronue: I'll change if I want to.

Karasu: Well do you want to?

Kuronue: No, where are we going?

Karasu: To the club.

Kuronue: Why there?

Karasu: Because you're going with me and that's where I'm going.

Kuronue: Whatever you say.

Karasu: Let's go.

Kuronue: Okay.

Karasu throws on his coat. As he leaves Kuronue follows. Karasu looks at her.

Karasu: So who would you want to see the most?

Kuronue: Are you out of your mind. I don't care about anyone. I know they're at the club all the time, but I could care less.

Karasu: I see. Though I was thinking you'd say that you hoped to see Touya.

Kuronue (smirking): That'd be cool. But I don't think Touya's parents would allow him to do something like go to a club.

Karasu: Oh, I think Touya will be there. Then the two of you can scope out the place together and not throw off my game.

Kuronue: That'd only be a good plan if you had game. I'm just not sure you do.

Karasu: Then get out of here.

Kuronue: Why does it always seem like you're trying to order me around. I really hope you decide not to.

Karasu: The moment someone discovers you're demons is usually the moment they want nothing to do with you.

Kuronue: Then maybe I should display all my demons.

Karasu: I think I've managed to make you worse than I am.

Kuronue: No, you didn't. I was that way to start with.

Karasu: And I'm not helping.

Kuronue: Trust me when I say I don't need help.

Karasu glances at Kuronue as he brings his car to a stop in front of a local club.

Karasu: You still want to hanging around home?

Kuronue (tilting a hat slightly): I do what I want. Remember that.

Karasu (laughing): I don't know what phrase I've heard is more fitting. I mean I've heard "blue eyed devil" and "indigo eyed beauty."

Kuronue: You shouldn't even bother listening to those jerks. I'm indigo eyed, but I'm not a beauty and I'm not a devil. I'm a…

Karasu: Very surpurb thief.

Kuronue nods. That pair leaves the car as Karasu pockets the keys.

Kuronue: I make due with what I know.

Karasu: I know you do.

The pair enters the club together.

Meanwhile…

Jin sits with Yusuke. Hiei stands next to the table.

Yusuke: You think Touya will show?

Jin: Touya'll be here.

Hiei: I could care less.

Jin: We know you could care less, but do you think Kurama will respond to the challenge set before him?

Hiei: How should I know?

Jin: I'm just asking. No one seems to know.

Hiei: Who's she?

Jin (looking around): Who?

Hiei: Raven hair, indigo eyes. The one with…

Jin: The one with Karasu. Who knows, I've never seen her before.

Hiei: I wonder who she is.

Touya (walking up to them): Kuronue.

Hiei: Hn?

Touya: Her name is Kuronue.

Hiei: Kuronue? Are you sure?

Touya nods.

Hiei: Why does that name seem familiar?

Touya: Probably because every guy in school fights for her attention.

Hiei: They have got to be stupid then. She doesn't seem interested in much.

Touya: She is Karasu's younger sister. The word love doesn't fit in her vocabulary.

Hiei: That makes sense.

Kuronue (calling): Touya!

Touya (with a smirk): Over here love.

Hiei: You know her?

Touya: Course she's my little troublemaker.

Yusuke: Introductions all around when she gets here, right?

Touya: I guess so.

Kuronue steps up behind Touya. She smirks as she slides an arm around him from behind.

Kuronue (whispering): Hey.

Touya (laughing): Hey…okay…(he then points)…Hiei…Yusuke…Kuwabara…Jin…and…

Hiei: He isn't here yet.

Touya: I noticed. Guys this is Kuronue.

Kuronue: Hi.

Yusuke: Hi.

Jin: Hello.

Hiei: Hn.

Kuwabara: Um…hello.

Kurama steps up to the group.

Touya: That's K…Shuichi.

Kuronue: Hello Youko. Long time no see. Course I died a long time ago.

Kurama: Excuse me?

Kuronue tilts her hat with a smirk.

Kurama: Kuronue?

Kuronue: No, it's the dark fairy.

Kurama (sliding an arm around her): Kuronue!

Yusuke: Are we missing something?

Hiei: It appears so.

Kurama: Kuronue was my partner before…

Kuronue: I died.

Kurama: I never thought…

Kuronue: I didn't either.

Kurama: I never…I tried…

Kuronue: I told you to go…you did what you were told…for once.

Kurama: I'm sorry for…

Kuronue: Don't. Let's not dwell there.

Kurama: I missed you.

Kuronue (with a wink): I missed you also.

Kurama: Can we talk?

Kuronue nods. Kurama walks away from the table. Kuronue shrugs and follows.

Jin: What's that all about?

Touya: Hopefully it will about getting rid of past regrets.

Jin: What are you saying?

Touya: According to a few demons that knew Kurama quite well he has loved and lost.

Jin: Are you saying Kurama…

Hiei: Kurama loved Kuronue, he hid that fact anyway. He never spoke a word about it.

Touya: Then Kuronue died.

Jin: So what are you two hopin' for?

Hiei: Well the whole point of the challenge was if Kurama still loved Kuronue he had to say so the moment he saw Kuronue again. So I guess the truth is what we're hoping for.

Hiei watches as Kuronue and Kurama step into sight. They watch as Kuronue places her back to Kurama. Jin smirks slightly as Kurama kisses along Kuronue's neck while she speaks to Touya. Kuronue slides in arm up around Kurama's neck as he continues to kiss along her neck.

Jin: Consider your challenge accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters, however I do own the female version of Kuronue.


End file.
